Surfaces such as counters and floors are most aesthetically pleasing and safe when they are clean, dry, and free of dirt or debris. Unfortunately, surfaces typically become soiled rapidly due to environmental contaminants such as dust and due to the deposit of dirt and debris and liquids by people, machines, and pets. Numerous devices and methods have been developed for returning a surface to a clean and dry condition and people are constantly striving to develop better methods. Sweeping or vacuuming works well for removing loose dirt and debris, and mopping works well for removing liquids and certain debris which is lightly adhered to a surface such as a tile or wood floor. These methods work well to thoroughly clean a surface such as a floor but all suffer from the drawback of being time consuming and difficult.
Vacuuming a small area requires a person to locate the vacuum cleaner, uncoil and plug in a power cord, select the correct attachments, vacuum up the dirt and debris, and reverse the process to put the vacuum cleaner back away. Likewise, mopping a small area requires the use of a mop and bucket. Either approach is time consuming.
Mopping a surface which is covered with dust may smear the dust over the surface, making the surface appear even dirtier. However, it is highly inconvenient to find a dusting cloth or vacuum, dust the surface, then find a separate mop and finally mop the surface. Therefore, there is a need for a simple device to quickly and easily clean a variety of surfaces, for example by allowing dusting and mopping to be achieved using the same mop refill.